Fajro Kaj Glacio
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Sempre tem o momento em que não se consegue mais guardar segredos. Ficlet. Yaoi.


**Fajro****kaj****Glacio**

_(by Ms. Liddell)_

O sol ainda brilhava forte antes de se por. E por um momento havia uma cavaleiro dourado que observava o horizonte, perdia-se em pensamentos naquele pôr-do-sol, se perguntando por que tinha que carregar aquela sina consigo. Já era um costume pensar isso, mas também, não permitia e não admitia que ninguém soubesse dessas suas reflexões, embora apenas uma pessoa sabia delas, ainda que evitasse transparecer até mesmo à ele.

De volta à realidade, saiu de entre as ruínas de pedra de um templo antigo que ali padeceu, então caminhou devagar em retorno às doze casas, porém, não iria voltar à sua. Passou por alguns jardins, algumas ruínas onde alguns aspirantes a soldados ainda treinavam arduamente, pode observar alguns de seus colegas, outros lhe deram breves cumprimentos, quando seguiu seu caminho pelos Templos dos Signos.

Em poucos minutos, fez sua costumeira trajetória até a sua, mas passou direto, assim como fez nas duas seguintes, até que por fim, chegou a seu destino. Em seu semblante havia certo alivio, estava cansado, mas com felicidade em seu rosto. Por fim reencontraria o homem que mais lhe importava.

Os sons de seus passos eram brandos, ao contrário do certo barulho que costumava fazer ao adentrar a casa do melhor amigo. Teve o intento de fazer-lhe uma surpresa, e sabendo que ele retornava à sua casa sempre poucos minutos antes do pôr-do-sol, caminhou pelo longo corredor frio pelo mármore, mas que para seu coração era um clima que lhe aquecia, tanto quanto a presença de seu dono.

Notou presencialmente o cosmo calmo do amigo, _que provavelmente está morando na biblioteca!_ Pensou, rindo ao canto dos lábios de forma levemente maldosa, e foi então que mudou seu trajeto, virando o corredor onde estava e notando a porta entreaberta. Ficou a observar o ruivo em sua cadeira, usando aqueles óculos de armação final, lhe dando ainda mais uma aparência da própria época. Sorriu pela cena, enquanto se perdia na visão. O aquariano não vestia sua armadura, apenas sua roupa casual de descanso, mas _como sempre elegante_. E seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais pelos pensamentos.

Não pode identificar o livro em mãos que ele tinha, mas notava que estava imerso nele. Aquário então virou uma página, com tal curiosidade em seu semblante que fez o observador segurar um riso de deboche, mas que seria carinhoso ao ser ouvido.

Com cuidado, a porta foi ainda mais aberta, adentrando o lugar, silenciando ainda mais seus passos. E atrás do ruivo, se inclinou no intento de ler o que ele lia. Até que entreabriu seus lábios.

-Já disse o quanto é lindo lendo? – Seu tom foi suave, terno, para não assustá-lo. Sabia o quanto o outro detestava levar sustos.

-Então eram os seus passos? – Ainda perdido no livro, soube prestar atenção e responder ao comentário interrogativo dele. – Hoje veio mais cedo, Kardia? – O escorpiano afastou as mechas de cabelos dele, para lhe dar um provocativo beijo em sua nuca antes de se afastar. Então os soltou, e deu poucos passos, aproximando-se da mesa dele, retirando seu elmo, e o colocando cuidadosamente ali em cima. –Como está se sentindo? – Foi então que o ruivo desviou o olhar de seu livro enquanto o fechava para observá-lo com atenção e preocupação. O loiro se aproximou dele novamente, e com o mesmo cuidado ao manipular seu elmo, retirou os óculos dele.

-Dégel, eu estou muito bem, apenas cansado, andei muito antes de chegar aqui. Estava passando o tempo de forma _tediosa_. – Seu tom ao pronunciar a última palavra foi de escárnio. -E sim, não via a hora de poder vir encontra-lo. – Colocou então a pequena armação ao lado da peça de sua armadura, e sentou na beirada da mesa, virado à ele, apoiando com uma pé ao chão.

-Tediosa? – Ele riu por alguns segundos. –Estava lendo, mon ange? – Aquela pergunta fez o escorpiano cerrar os olhos, quase que desacreditado enquanto que Dégel deixou um sorriso quase sádico aparecer em seus lábios.

-Não. – O loiro fez um gesto negativo com a mão apoiada em sua própria coxa. –Não venha debochar de mim, aliás, irei fingir que não ouvi. – Ainda assim, deu um riso ao canto dos lábios. – Estava só matando o tempo observando a paisagem. – Deu de ombros, desviando o olhar, e por um segundo uma expressão nostálgica surgiu em seu rosto, e contra sua vontade, o outro notou.

-O que há de errado? – Se ergueu após sua pergunta, afastando a cadeira e aproximando-se do amigo. Tocou em sua perna de forma carinhosa.

-Nada, só estou cansado. – O escorpiano o fitou e sorriu.

-Vamos até Escorpião. Assim você se troca e descansa. – Em resposta à sugestão, houve um balançar negativo de cabeça.

-Não. Vim até aqui porque quero ficar com você. – Então pegou na mão dele que se apoiava em si e seus olhos se perderam observando o aquariano à sua frente. – Farei isso, mas aqui, posso não é?

-Óbvio que sim. – Minimamente, virou sua mão para apertar os dedos dele entre os seus, sendo correspondido. –Então venha, Kardia. – Ainda com a mão entrelaçada à dele, se afastou e para puxá-lo consigo.

Aquela atitude foi negada, pois ao invés de Dégel trazê-lo em sua companhia, Kardia manteve-se na mesma posição e trouxe o aquariano para si. Soltou as mãos, então um braço envolveu o pescoço dele, enquanto o outro envolveu sua cintura, e por poucos segundos, fitou os olhos claros do ruivo sem nada dizer, e no instante seguinte, seus lábios estavam formando um beijo inicialmente tímido, até que o aquariano caísse em si naquela atitude repentina, e retribuísse de forma apaixonada, colocando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

Apesar da curta duração da carícia, os dois mantiveram-se naquele abraço, para o escorpiano se pronunciar. –Como eu te amo... – E novamente, trocaram por um longo tempo, olhares firmes e apaixonados, cuja resposta à declaração do escorpiano foi um novo beijo, novamente apaixonado, mas urgente.

x-o-x

Notas da Autora.

Minha primeira fic contendo esse casal, ainda que tive receio ao escrevê-la por ditas razões óbvias e também quis tentar fazer algumas escritas com detalhes, ainda estou treinando...

Essa cena provém de um sonho que tive com eles, e acabei decidindo coloca-la no papel, apesar de que ainda modifiquei, porque quis algo romântico e tão sucinto quando o que veio à mente.

E não, nessa concepção aqui eles eram apenas amigos, e, portanto, este é o primeiro beijo deles.

Ao Dégel que me encanta e me inspira. Rs

Título: Fogo E Gelo em Esperanto.


End file.
